Stalking
There are many levels of play in LoRD, and each individual finds their own comfort zone with the game. One of the ways that those with the most time and energy to devote get ahead is through stalking the stats pages. Why Stalk? Players who have more time to stalk the stats pages when exp is tight tend to get better kills more often, so they generally do better in the standings. Knowing how to stalk properly becomes a useful skill that can be employed at any time, not just when experience points are difficult to come by. If you can stalk when you don't need to, you can capture fat kills all game long, and advance pretty quickly as far as exp goes. Players who play by stalking log on only for good kills. Seeing a good kill alive is their primary/sole reason to consider logging into the realm, barring RL interference from things like jobs, family and travel. How to Stalk Read down the player list for your realm, and find out which players have the experience you want at a level you can successfully kill them on. Unless you plan to level up, get the kill, then try to jump to 12, you'll probably want to stalk players one or two levels above you (and if two levels, you'd better have Shatter) Make a mental or physical list of those who could easily advance to become someone you'll want to kill, too. Then refresh the stats page often during the day, and jump on when you see one of the names you'd chosen, or even a name that slipped by you. Keep checking to see if you've missed someone you were really hoping for, so you can start looking out for your second choice if necessary. It can pay to check player profiles in the Forums and learn where players say they're from, time-zone-wise, and what time of day they're likely to play. Some players play at the same time of day, every day. Others have one time for weekdays and another for weekends. Still others play seemingly randomly, or only when they too have been stalking and see a great kill. Waiting/Sniping If you've been refreshing all day, and suddenly someone else is in the realm, they've just logged in but haven't killed your target yet, you can snipe the kill out from under their nose if you're quick with your keystrokes. Some players frown on sniping as unsporting. Others use it unapologetically as a method to not only get ahead for themselves, but to hold back a competitor. When to Stalk It's not just how much time you can devote to stalking, but the quality of stalking time. A lot goes on in the first couple hours after Nuklear midnight. Once the East Coast wakes up in the morning, there's more activity for several hours, and when experience gets really tight, (say, when the top twenty or so players are all looking for fat kills to get them the 10M exp needed for level 12) you can get several people who are holding out on each other, and they won't play until the last few minutes before the lockout. Category:Strategy Category:Game Play